Mataku Melihatmu
by KagamineMia
Summary: Bagaimanakah nasib Rin dalam hidup barunya dalam memasuki tingkat sekolah yang baru? Dan bagaimana kisah cerita cinta Rin yang terjebak dalam cinta segitiga? ayo baca selengkapnya disini/Bad Summary/RnR please
1. Chapter 1 : New School New Life

**Tittle **: Mataku Melihatmu

**Disclamair :** Vocaloid bukan milik Mia-chan, Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, crypton future media!

**Genre :** Romance and School Life(?)

**Warning : **Typo, OOC(maybe), dan Gaje bin ajaib! Dan comedynya guaring banget!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **: New School New Life

Tahun ajaran baru dan berada di sekolah baru, rasanya aku gugup sekali untuk memulai hidup baruku ini. Dimana aku sudah menjadi gadis remaja dan kejadian yang tidak dapat terduga menantiku. Kuberdiri di depan gerbang sekolahku, terukir nama sekolah kesayanganku disitu, _**VocaMiddle School**_.

Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran kemana-mana, menunjukkan musim semi baru akan dimulai. Mata _Azure_ ku menangkap gambaran kelopak bunga yang terbang tepat di depan mataku, aku berusaha untuk menangkapnya namun kelopak itu terlalu tinggi.

**BRUK!**

Eh? Bruk? Aku berhenti untuk mengejar kelopak itu, aku melihat di depan mataku, sepasang pria besar dan juga garang melihatku dengan kesal, aku gugup dan badanku langsung bergetar, aku sudah tidak sengaja menabrak mereka tanpa sebab yang masuk akal. Aku takut, mereka akan menghajarku.

"Hey, kau ngapain sih tadi? Cari masalah ya sama kita?" Salah satu dari pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapanku, suasana menjadi tegang. A-aku takut..

"Woy, kalian bertiga! Ngapain kalian masih disini!? Cepat berkumpul di gedung olahraga! Penyambutan muridbaru bakal dimulai!" Aku terkejut, aku langsung melihat kebelakang siapa pemilik suara itu, aku terasa tertolong karena dua pria tadi sudah kabur duluan menuju gedung olahraga. Lelaki berambut sekaligus bermata _blue ocean_ itu telah menolongku, a-aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara khawatir. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan yang lega, aku tersenyum hangat kepadanya, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku kepadanya

"Iya, dan terima kasih sudah menolongku."

* * *

Sampai sini dulu ya^^ mohon maaf kalo terlalu pendek._.)/

Kalo gitu, mohon RnR nya please~


	2. Chapter 2 : aku dan kakakku

**Tittle **: Mataku Melihatmu

**Disclamair :** Vocaloid bukan milik Mia-chan, Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, crypton future media!

**Genre :** Romance and School Life(?)

**Warning : **Typo, OOC(maybe), dan Gaje bin ajaib! Dan comedynya guaring banget!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **: Aku dan kakak kelasku

Akhirnya, upacara penyambutan kelas selesai juga! Sekarang, aku sudah resmi menjadi siswi SMP! Aku berjalan di lorong sekolah, mencari tempat kelasku berada. _Etto.._ kelas 7-2? Di mana ya? Aku celingukan di tempat seperti orang kesasar. Bentar, aku memang kesasar! Aku kebingungan, di lorong sini cuman ada ruang kantor guru dan kelas 3!

Rasanya aku ingin menangis, hari pertama disini.. masa harus telat masuk sih? Aku sempat membatu di tempat, aku benar-benar ceroboh, hanya mencari kelas aja masa harus kesasar sih?

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin yang tidak tau lagi harus ngapain hanya pundung di pojokan sambil melihat (baca : memplototin) kakak kelasnya yang lain lewat, pastinya orang yang dilihat Rin langsung ngerasa ngeri ataupun aneh.

"Hey, kamu ngapain disitu?" Sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya, suara yang sdah tidak asing lagi di telinga Rin. Seorang lelaki bersyal biru ada dihadapannya, berjongkok sambil melihat wajah Rin yang sudah basah karena nangis. Rin yang hanya sekedar terbengong menatap mata pria itu. Dia adalah orang yang sudah menolongnya tadi pagi dari dua orang garang itu. Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya lurus ke arah mata Rin kemudian memberikannya senyuman yang hangat.

"_Daijobou_? Hmm.. sepertinya kita ketemu lagi, ngomong-ngomong kamu kenapa? Kok nangis sih?" Lelaki itu mendekatkan kepalanya di wajah Rin, menampakkan wajah menawannya. Rin yang mulai sadar langsung membuang muka, wajahnya merah merona. Dia mengembungkan sedikit pipinya dan kelihatan malu.

"_D-daijobou! _A-anu.. a-aku kesasar.. aku tidak tau jalan menuju kelasku." Rin menutupkan matanya, dia tidak mau melihat orang yang ada didepannya ketawa karena mendengar jawaban yang terlalu memalukan itu. Dan benar saja, dia langsung ketawa kecil! Ini sungguh memalukan baginya.

"Ah maaf! Aku jadi ketawa, kalo begitu ayo sini, kuperlihatkan kelas barumu itu. Kau bisa berdiri?" Lelaki itu langsung berdiri tegak dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rin sambil memperlihatkan senyuman wajahnya seperti biasa. Rin yang tercengang mendengarnya langsung membalas senyuman itu dan memegang tangan lelaki itu.

**Rin P.O.V**

Aku berjalan disampingnya, orang yang sudah banyak membantuku hari ini. Rasanya aneh kalo begini, berjalan dengan orang yang belum dikenal namun dihatiku.. aku ngerasa seperti ada kehangatan. Sebentar! Apakah mungkin aku suka sama dia? I-itu tidak mungkin! Karena.. aku baru saja kenal dengan dia, dan aku pun belum tau siapa namanya!

"A.. anu.. kalo boleh tau, namamu siapa ya?" Aku yang memutuskan untuk berbicara duluan langsung bertanya _to the point_. Wajah kebingungan mulai nampak di wajahnya, aku yang melihatnya hanya sekedar buang muka.

"Namaku? Hehe.. perkenalkan! Namaku Kaito Shion, salam berkenalan denganmu gadis muda." Dia membungkukkan badannya! Se-seperti pangeran! Aku yang melihatnya hanya nge-blush, _b-baka! _Kenapa dia harus bersikap begitu? Aku hanya bertanya siapa namanya!

Aku melihat di depan mataku, ruangan yang bertulisan '7-2' diatasnya dari kejauhan. Ah! Itu kelasku, akhirnya ketemu juga. Tapi.. aku sudah telat, apa yang seharusnya aku katakan? Suasana sudah sepi, sepertinya sudah ada _sensei_ disana. Dan juga, aku langsung ngerasa tidak enak terhadap Kaito _senpai_ yang juga sudah kubikin telat. A.. aku harus ngomong apa? Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kaito _senpai _ yang sudah rela-rela mengantarkanku.

"Terima kasih ya kak! Sudah mengantarkanku, _gomen_ kalo aku sudah bikin kakak telat juga." Aku yang segera membungkukkan badan meminta maaf langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu! Kamu belum memberitukan namamu!" Aku yang mendengar nyautan dari belakang langsung menjawab "namaku Rin Kagami!" Sembari berlari ke arah kelas. Kumelihat sekali lagi wajahnya, wajah yang terlihat tenang dan senang, a-aku rasa aku sudah menemukan cerita cintaku.

**BRAK!**

"Maaf aku telat _sensei_! Aku janji tidak bakal mengulanginya lagi!" Aku yang membanting pintu dengan keras sambil membungkuk 90% yang mencoba untuk meminta maaf.

1...2...3...

Ruangan terdengar sepi, tidak ada suara terdengar termasuk suara nyautan guru. Loh? Kok? Kok sepi!? Aku yang mencoba untuk membuka mata utuk melihat situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun.. tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang terdengar tepat di hadapanku.

"Hahahaha! Kau sama sekali belum berubah ya Rin!? Masih saja kau kelihatan konyol!" Suara ini.. sepertinya aku kenal deh, suara yang kelihatan imut ini (*dihajar*). Aku menegakkan kembali badanku seperti semula, dan apa yang aku lihat bukanlah mimpi. Teman masa SD ku yang kubenci, bakal bertemu lagi disini.

"Kau! Bocah _**SHOTA**_!"

"Yo! Ketemu lagi _flate chest._"

* * *

Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan Mia-chan.. ini chapter 2 nya ya.. sorry kalo ada nggak nyambungnya di chapter 1 .-.

Kata terakhir dari Mia-chan.. mohon review- nya please~


End file.
